


La codicia de un ángel

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devil, Fantasy, Lemon, M/M, Sex, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Licht es el ángel más fuerte de todo el valle, pero ni siquiera este apuesto chico puede evitar caer ante los pecados de la codicia y del placer.  Mientras más se acerca a esta nueva obsesión, Hyde se deleitará, aún más, con el sabor de su cuerpo.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	La codicia de un ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Pequeño One-shot. Forma parte del primer desafío relámpago de la página de Facebook “Es de fanfics”. Las tramas que me corresponden son: Fantasía y Lemon. Palabras bonus: Ramo, obsesión y bocadillo.  
> Pareja: LawLicht (Lawless / Hyde x Licht)  
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: ¡Feliz año 2020! Iniciamos el año con un pequeño OS de una ship que me encanta y mejor aún, cumpliendo un desafío. Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, toda la obra original pertenece a Strike Tanaka, yo solamente hice este fanfic por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que les guste!

Era otra tarde normal como siempre. Los duendes se divertían entre las raíces de un árbol viejo, las hadas revoloteaban gustosas cerca de las flores, los enormes dragones descansaban gustosos a la sombra de sus cuevas.

Todo parecía indicar que éste era solo un recorrido sobre un día completamente cotidiano, lleno de paz y armonía, pero el joven ángel no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes cuando el sonido de una trompeta le llegó a sus oídos. Conocía perfectamente aquel llamado y no representaba nada bueno.

Extendió lo más que pudo sus alas antes de emprender el vuelo hacia la entrada del valle donde vivía. Tronó sus dientes antes de descender, reconociendo perfectamente la silueta del invitado no deseado que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, rata de mierda?- Preguntó apenas sus pies tocaron suelo- Un demonio como tú no debería ni siquiera acercarse a este lugar.

-Lichtan.- Lo llamó por aquel ridículo apodo con un tono sarcástico.- ¿Que forma de recibir a tu invitado es esa? Yo que me tomé la molestia de traerte un presente.- El demonio, de cabellos rubios y lentes rojizos, extendió hacia el joven ángel un ramo de rosas, todas y cada una de ellas de color negro, con cierta galantería. Licht, como en realidad se llamaba el chico, frunció el ceño antes de golpear con su palma el ramo, provocando que las rosas soltaran sus pétalos antes de terminar en el suelo.

El demonio de la codicia solamente sonrío sin sentirse ofendido al respecto.

-Yo me encargo de él.- Dijo seriamente a los dos ángeles que se encontraban cerca de la reja dorada que funcionaba como entrada. Uno de ellos temblaba de miedo, intentando sostener fuertemente la trompeta entre sus dedos. Ambos asintieron en silencio antes de ver como Licht, el ángel más fuerte de todos, salía del valle, seguido muy de cerca de aquel demonio.

-Y-yo no tenía miedo.- Dijo entre cortado el más bajito, una vez que desaparecieron de su vista.-Shirota, nosotros pudimos haberle dado su merecido.

-Misono, sabes que Licht-san nos ordenó llamarlo cada vez que ese demonio se acercara al valle.- Contestó el de cabello castaño.- Aunque aún sigo sin comprender por qué ese demonio codicioso viene tan seguido, o por qué Licht-san aún no se ha deshecho de él. Siempre que viene se van juntos y Licht-san regresa hasta muy tarde.

-Seguro que está en una misión secreta o algo así.- Respondió desinteresado el peli morado.

Pensativo, Shirota Mahiru, regresó su vista hacia la dirección donde habían desaparecido. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Lichtan, tu forma de besar se ha vuelto cada vez mejor.- Le sonrió antes de volver a aprisionar aquellos pequeños labios entre los suyos. El delgado y pálido cuerpo angelical de Licht tembló al sentir el demandante acto.

-C-Cállate.- Dijo entrecortado, mientras sentía una de las manos del demonio tocar el contorno de una de sus alas, mientras que con la otra, levantaba su túnica blanca, buscando provocarle aquellos sonidos obscenos que afirmaba adorar.

Ambos se encontraban dentro de una caverna, muy lejos del valle donde vivía Licht junto con los demás ángeles y criaturas mitológicas, más cercana a la entrada del inframundo por donde siempre salía el demonio.

-Hyde...- Suspiró el nombre con el que lo adoptó cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos recorrerle los muslos.- Estúpida rata de mierda... date prisa.- Curveó su espalda de placer cuando percibió un lento pero sensual toque de esa mano ajena sobre su piel, llevándolo cada vez más cerca de sus propios límites.

-No seas tan codicioso, este solo es el primer bocadillo del día. Aún falta el plato principal.- Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, hambriento y ansioso por probar aquel angelical cuerpo. Esta vez, posó sus labios cerca de su clavícula, dando pequeñas mordidas traviesas. Licht solo pudo gemir ante la horrible provocación.

Licht tenía una horrible mezcla de sentimientos dentro de sí, la cual se asentaba cada vez que aquel tonto demonio osaba tocarlo. La repulsión, la culpa, el pecado, la obsesión.

El placer.

Todo salía en forma de lastimeros suspiros y gemidos de su boca. ¿En qué estaba pensando aquella vez en que había decidido darle un nombre a aquel demonio? ¿Por qué se había rendido ante el pecado de la codicia, de querer tener todo solo para él, incluyendo a ese estúpido de Hyde? ¿Cómo debía mirar de ahora en adelante a los demás ángeles, después de entregarse a tan mundanos deseos? ¿En qué momento exacto se había convertido esto en un deseo, en una clase de necesidad carnal de tener que sentir su piel cerca de la suya?

Soltó un grito cuando sintió el primer dedo inspeccionar su interior. Mordió su propia mano, intentando no emitir ningún sonido. Hyde solo soltó una risita al verlo.

-Lichtan, no hagas eso.- Lo tomó de la muñeca para separar su mano de ahí.- Quiero escuchar esos pervertidos sonidos que emites cuando tenemos sexo.- Observó con detenimiento su rostro enrojecido, desde las mejillas hasta sus orejas, soltando suspiros pesados mientras era cubierto por una delgada y cristalina capa de sudor. Sonrío aún más al ver como abría sus ojos al sentir el segundo dedo. Luego el tercero.

Era exquisito saborear a aquel ángel. Quien diría que el ángel más fuerte, el más violento, el más orgulloso podría poner esa clase de expresiones. Necesitaba verlo más, necesitaba devorar todo su ser y verlo caer cada vez más profundo al pecado.

Pronto, Hyde dejó el juego de sus dedos para dar el siguiente paso. Tuvo que evitar soltar otra risa placentera cuando se abrió paso en el interior del pelinegro. No perdió el tiempo en dar fuertes envestidas, complacido por el espectáculo que Licht le brindaba. Sus ojos llorosos y su boca que no dejaba de gritar. Su interior tan caliente y apretado.

Inmerso en el acto sexual, acercó su boca otra vez al cuello de ángel y, esta vez, clavó profundamente sus colmillos en su piel casi blanca. Sintió como el delgado cuerpo se tensaba e intentaba apartarse, pero no se lo permitió. Tomó el primer trago de sangre sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

-Eres delicioso, Lichtan.- Murmuraba momentos antes de aumentar la velocidad y perderse entre los instintos. La sangre se deslizó sobre su piel, culminando en las blancas plumas de sus alas, coloreándolas de color carmín.

Licht ya no tenía salvación. Su cuerpo caía cada vez más en los brazos del pecado al tiempo que aquel tramposo demonio se deleitaba con su carne.

Era un camino sin retorno.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: En serio que no se me da el escribir lemon pero supongo que no ha quedado tan desastroso como lo creí en un principio. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por AO3 (¡estrenando cuenta, hurra!) ¡En fin, espero leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
